Naruto, the Child of the Wind
by Mark Of Cain
Summary: Naruto discovers a power that was thought to have left the world, and now he must train with both humans and deimos in order to master the power of the spirits. NaruHina, M rating to be on the safe side


Naruto, the Child of the Wind

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits

Chapter 1: Blessed by the Wind

A five year old Naruto raced down the street, fear gripping his heart. Behind him, he could hear the mob gaining on him. The young blond knew that he would soon be caught. Desperate to avoid that, his cerulean blue eyes searched for something, anything, which could serve as a means of escape. He caught sight of an alley and his heart filled with hope. He rushed forward into the alley, only to have all his hopes crushed as he faced a dead end. He swiftly turned, only to find himself face to face with the very fate he had been so desperately trying to avoid.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto cried out. "I never did anything to you!"

"Shut up demon! Don't you dare lie to us! We all know what you did!" Members of the crowd shouted as they descended upon the child.

And thus the beating began, and throughout it all, Naruto remained silent, stubbornly refusing to give his assailants the satisfaction of hearing him scream. But inside, he was not so silent. _Why are they doing this?! Why are they even allowed to do this?! I can't take it anymore! I just want them to stop! Somebody, anybody make it stop! Just make it STOP!_

Suddenly, as Naruto finished that thought, he grunted as he felt as though there were a great pressure suddenly. He felt it build, building almost from his soul. The force, the power, became unbearable. Naruto doubled over from the sheer, raw force of it.

Then, Naruto's body was swiftly enveloped in a blue aura. The crowd began to swiftly back away, stunned and confused by the appearance of this unknown energy. This energy was nothing like that of the demon fox's, of that they were sure. And yet it was also clearly not chakra. What else could it possibly be?

"Aaaaggggghhhhh," Naruto cried out, unable to contain it any longer.

And with that cry the energy was suddenly released. Winds blew forth from Naruto's body, grabbing everything and everyone around Naruto and tossed them away. Naruto's small body was picked up and held safely suspended in the heart of the storm he had created.

And then, as suddenly as they had appeared, the winds died down, And as Naruto gently floated to the ground unconscious, wounds already vanishing, a strange mark appeared on the outside of his left bicep . . .

"What, what is this?"

Within Drakyrnia, there is what appears to be a small girl wearing a red dress that extended outwards as it went down, starting at her chest where it clung to her skin, and ending just past her knees in a wide loop. Atop her head she wore a cylindrical hat that fell down over her eyes and nose, and leaving only the ends of her short green hair exposed. On her wrists were a pair of cufflinks that were split down the middle, each side extending at an angle away from each other, and ending after about 3 inches. Clutched in her right hand was her weapon of choice, a featureless white rabbit doll and on her back was a plain red bag with a yellow clasp. On her feet were simple red shoes. On the front of her dress was a an open mouth with the tongue sticking out and on the front of her hat was a large eye, over where her eyes would be if you could see them. And above the eye on her hat was a stylized question mark. Her name was Bebedora, a monster created by the Lord of the Black Abyss to destroy the world.

At the moment, Bebedora's hands were pressed to the sides over hat, as though nursing a headache.

"What is this," she repeated. "I've never encountered something like this before. Darc needs to be told."

And with that she dashed, heading for her master, Darc.

"Darc, I have something you need to be informed of."

"What is it Bebedora?" asked Darc.

Darc was a rather intimidating figure. His father was a Deimos, a Drakyr, and his mother was a Human. Because of this, Darc's body is a bizarre mixture between Deimos and Human. His left arm was covered in light blue scales and his hand was much more like a claw. His eyes were as light shade of red, his windswept black hair was bordered on each side by horns which curled back much in the same manner his horns did, and lastly, he had a small black spike growing out of the backs of each of his elbows and larger ones growing out of his shoulders. Over his tanned skin he wore only a chest piece of armor, a red cloth with white borders and markings on it served to cover the lower half of his body and hold the one sided blade at his waist, and lastly, he wore a pair of simple sandals. On the outside of his left bicep was the Will Crest.

"I recently felt an enormous pulse of magic, what it means, I don't know," replied Bebedora, in her usual emotionless tone.

"Yes, I too felt it," stated the new comer, Camellia.

Camellia, despite being well over two hundred, was a vision of beauty. She wore a long forest green dress, which loosely hung off her body. Her skin was flawless white, and in her right hand was her weapon of choice, a lotus flower. She could almost pass for a beautiful human woman were it not for her hair. Her green hair came down in four bangs, which were all shaped and colored just like leaves, two in front, each framing her face. The other two came down behind her in the same relative positions as the frontal ones. Lastly, there was a red flower atop Camellia's head, which may have simply been placed there to complement her leaf-like hair or may have grown there. It was just impossible to tell with the Planta sage.

"I didn't feel anything, so how is it that you two can feel it?" questioned Darc.

"Well," Camellia began, "as a sage, I've undergone special training to make me sensitive to changes in magic. As for Bebedora, well she is Bebedora."

"Anyway, the magic was released on a continent far from here. I believe that the humans call it the Elemental Countries. Anyway, the magic was extremely strong and entirely wind aligned. You see Darc, whenever a Deimos uses elemental magic, the magic is never pure to that element. It is simply beyond us, and only a spirit can do it."

"What?! But that is impossible! The spirits have all left the world!" Darc shouted in shock.

"I know, and that's what makes this so important," replied Camellia. "With the spirits gone such a thing should be impossible, and yet it happened. That can only mean that there is still a source of spirit power left in the world."

"In that case, we'd better hurry up and find it," Darc declared as he stood to leave.

"Wait, Master Darc! We can't just rush in there!" Camellia said.

"And why not?" inquired Darc, annoyed at being stopped.

"The Elemental Countries are inhabited solely by strange humans who possess powers akin to magic. If we all go there, then we could cause a massive state of panic and we may never be able to find the source. I suggest that we inform Kharg and his group about this and then you, Bebedora, and I can accompany them to find the source. Since we don't know who or what was responsible for that magic, we need to avoid attracting attention to ourselves."

"And how do you expect me to be inconspicuous?" Darc asked. "And for that matter, why are only the three of us going?"

"Master Darc, I'm certain that if we cover ourselves we could pass for human. While the same could be said for the others, as I said before, this task is going to require subtly, and the few people in our group, the less attention we'll attract. Thus, we need only bring those with skills essential to the mission. Because the magic was aligned to the wind and you're our groups wind expert, you may be needed. As for Bebedora and myself, we both posses the ability to sense the energy burst, and we both posses unique abilities and knowledge that may prove beneficial to the mission, because of my being a sage and Bebedora because she's Bebedora."

"Alright, but why do we need Kharg and his group if we're trying to avoid drawing attention to ourselves but going with as few people as possible?"

"Because, we're going to want to avoid getting too close to anyone, just in case they see through our disguises, which means we're going to have to try and avoid conversations. That means that if we go without Kharg and his group, Bebedora is going to have to do most of the talking, which makes it very likely that our cover will be blown."

"But Kharg and his group won't have to be in disguise, because they are human. Alright I see your point," Darc conceded with a sigh. "Okay, we haven't got a lot of time to waste, so let's get going."

And with that the trio made their way to Yewbell, where Darc's brother, Kharg, was.

Alright that's the story, be sure to tell me what you think and give me only constructive criticism.


End file.
